


Whatever This Is

by Franniesgurrl



Series: Scientific Discoveries [2]
Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franniesgurrl/pseuds/Franniesgurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francine wakes up to a difficult decision - and a boner in the small of her back. Both require immediate attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever This Is

Francine had always been a light sleeper, so she’d already been awake for a while, enjoying the morning hard-on pressing into her back from the man spooned behind her. She knew the instant Ephraim had begun to wake up, from that change in his breathing, and that shifting in the bed in that specific way that said he was waking. However she was also an excellent field agent so she kept her breathing even and deep so he was unaware that she was not only awake but could feel every mood he made and almost read his thoughts.

She knew for instance that he had woken up in a great mood – hardly surprising considering their activities the previous evening. She could feel him smiling against her shoulder and making a happy snuffling noise. She knew the instant that he’d reached that next level of awareness – the level where he suddenly became aware that he wasn’t alone in the bed. He’d gone from relaxed to tense and she had purposely given a small sigh and snuggled closer to him, purposefully grinding against his erection. She counted to five, just barely managing to stifle a giggle when she felt his skin flush with heat the moment he’d remembered who was in the bed. She counted to five again while he thought about that and then felt his cock jump the moment he remembered why they were in the bed. She had to begin repeating her mantra to control her body’s instant erotic reaction to the feel of him twitching against her ass.

She could almost hear the gears turning in his head as he tried to figure out what to do next. She thought the Cowardly Lion had found his courage when he leaned his forehead against the back of her scalp and breathed in deeply but then, he’d given a sad sigh and begun to slowly extricate himself from the bed trying not to wake her.

Now why would he do that, she wondered. He’d spent the last two years watching her and never finding way to approach her that wasn’t a joke – especially when he was drunk – and now after some of the best sex she’d had in years, he was trying to sneak out of the one place he’d been trying to reach. It didn’t make any sense to her at all. Unless… no it made perfect sense she decided. Nothing she’d ever done except letting him fuck her last night had ever made Beeman think she’d even liked him, let alone found him attractive. She’d kept that fact hidden for months.

At first, it had been the attraction you had for the nerdy boy in your chemistry class who made you feel pretty because of the way he looked at you longingly and helped you pass the tests. Then it had been added to with a growing respect for the skills he actually brought to his job. He was way smarter than most people thought, people like Fred who didn’t look past the stumbling shyness. Amanda had figured it out though. Francine had often noticed her in the hallway after her training classes, still talking to him and prodding extra information from him. She’d started to pay more attention after that, noticing that in meetings he was so quiet it was easy to ignore him but when he did contribute, it was with laser focus that clarified all the thinking in the room, and then he’d slip back into the background and let everyone forget him again. It was amazing to her the way people would simply forget he was in the room when she was always aware of him. She’d seen girls in the steno pool have conversations all around him while he was at a computer terminal, talking about personal things as if he was just another piece of furniture. It occurred to her that he must know quite a lot of little blackmail items about those girls from that – that would explain why Roxanne had ended up with him in the copier room that night. She quelled the flare of jealous annoyance as she thought about that. Roxanne had been a thorn in her side that whole week, being moody and uncooperative, helpful to the male agents and snarky to her. It had just been the fucking icing on the cake when the rumors had started to swirl about her late night “date” with Beeman.

Didn’t explain why it seemed to have been a one time thing though. That was odd, because based on last night,  if Roxanne had any kind of brains, she would have been back for more. Francine mentally filed that question away for later.

The moment she’d fallen for him had been unlikely. It had been when she’d made that comment about Amanda as they watched her and Lee walk down the hall with a picnic basket over her arm after the fact-finding mission at Sacker’s estate had gone so wrong. She liked Amanda but couldn’t helpmaking the joke.

“God, nobody can be that nice – I bet she’s got a severed head or something in there.” Billy had looked at her in complete confusion but there’d been a bark of laughter from Beeman and she had turned to look at him in amazement. He’d covered the laugh with a cough and was now staring at his feet, shoulders shaking and there had been that moment of complete delight that only came with that moment when someone gets a joke that you don’t expect anyone to get and then someone does. He’d looked up and met her eyes and there had been that smile – the smile no one at the Agency had ever seen on his permanently serious face. The smile she hadn’t seen again until last night.

There was some gratitude in the mix now from when she’d heard about all the computer tricks he’d done helping Lee so that he’d been there in time to help rescue her from that Russian transport plane and although gratitude was a bad reason to sleep with someone, she supposed, it hadn’t factored into last night anyway. She watched him in the dim light, trying to find his clothes which was giving him some difficulty. Had they tossed stuff in odd places? She couldn’t recall. He finally seemed to find everything, then padded over to the table where the surveillance equipment was still piled. He pressed the eject button on the VCR, wincing at the loud noise like he was afraid it would wake her up and then searched for a pen and carefully wrote something on the pad of hotel stationary.

‘You bastard’, she thought as she watched him tuck the tape under his arm. ‘We agreed to destroy that last night. And I bet that’s a Dear Francine note too’. She hadn’t been this disappointed in a man since Jonathan. She closed her eyes as he began to walk back towards the bed. She wasn’t going to let him out the door with that tape but she was sure as hell going to let himself dig the biggest hole ever first.

She heard him come to the side of the bed and crouch down to look at her. She willed herself to continue to breathe evenly, counting the beats of her inhales and exhales. She had only done that three times when she felt his finger trace over her lips gently and then heard a soft “Thank you” before he straightened up and headed for the door. She opened her eyes, planning to wait until he thought he’d escaped before going on the attack. Instead she found herself staring at the video tape resting on the mattress. Even in the dark room, she could make out the bold print on the note.

ANY MAGNET WILL ERASE THIS BUT THERE’S NONE HERE. YOU LOOK AFTER IT.

She sat up one elbow and looked at the retreating man who had almost reached the door of the suite.

“Beeman!” she said in her most stern voice and watched him skid to a stop and his shoulders sag. He stood there, shoes dangling from one hand not turning around, waiting for the next blow.

“You sure as hell better be going to go get that film equipment from next door. You promised me a certain recording last night and I expect you to make good on it.”

Again, she could almost hear the gears turning as he straightened up but didn’t turn around. She slipped silently out of the bed and padded across the thick carpet while he stood there.

“Seriously?” he finally asked to the empty air in front of him.

“No not seriously!” she said, enjoying the jump he gave when she spoke directly behind him. He spun in midair, his eyes going wide when he saw her naked form. The shoes dropped from his hand as she stepped forward and put her arms around his neck. “They’re still in there – how could you possibly do that? Besides I don’t really want a tape. I intend to memorize the sound you make when you come.”

She stood on tiptoe and looked up at his astonished face. “You’re much too tall, Beeman. I’m going to need you to come down here and kiss me.”

She thought he might pass out for a minute but then he’d quickly dipped down and lifted her right off her feet, kissing her hungrily as he walked back towards the bed. He’d turned and let himself topple back, landing with her on top of him but never stopping kissing her as if he thought that if he gave her a moment to speak she’d tell him it was all a joke.

Eventually he’d needed to breathe though and his arms had loosened, hands coming to rest on her hips. She knew he was giving her a chance to change her mind and simply wriggled until she had her arms crossed across his chest, chin resting on them and smiling lazily at him. When he realised she wasn’t moving away, his fingers had begun trailing up and down her back. She looked into his dark blue eyes and said the first thing she thought.

“Where are your glasses?”

He rolled his head around the pillow squinting as if he thought they might magically appear. “I don’t know actually. I couldn’t find them.”

“Is that why it took you so long to find your clothes?” She smiled at him. “Oh yeah, I was watching you. And where the hell were you going anyway, blind as a bat Beeman? You weren’t even going to be able to find the elevator button were you?

“I can see shapes. I would have managed. I figured I’d walk home and get my spare pair.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you thought you needed to sneak out but let’s retrace your steps and see if we can figure out where they went.” She could see them on the bedside table, hidden partially behind the lamp, but chose not to mention it. Instead she began to lick the pulse she could see fluttering on his neck. “You were wearing them when you started to eat me out over by the table.” She giggled as his entire body went stiff under hers and his hands tightened on her ass. She sat up and straddled his thighs, purposefully leaving herself easy access to his belt. She began undoing his shirt buttons, not that there were many after he’d ripped some off trying to get naked quickly last night. “And you were still wearing them when you carried me over here.” She pushed his shirt aside and ran her hands appreciatively up and down his abs and chest, watching as his nipples came to sharp points under her fingers and felt her own harden in mirror fashion. She glanced up at him and realised he was squinting up at her, unaware of how her body was responding to his.

She gave a mock sigh and reached around to take his hands and place them on her breasts. “If we’re going to play Blind Man’s Bluff, Ephraim, you’re really going to have to work on your Braille” she teased him. He gave a deep sigh of happiness at feeling how aroused she was. He caressed her gently then rolled her nipples between his fingers, just enough to make her moan with appreciation and dig her fingernails slightly into his skin.

She rocked there for a moment, enjoying the sensation but soon moved her hands down his body and began to undo his belt. “You were definitely still wearing them when you told me I wasn’t allowed to suck you off.” His eyes closed and he gave a groan as she worked open the button and zipper of his pants.

“Maybe next time,” he muttered.

“Maybe next time,” she repeated, smiling at the blissed out look on his face when she started to rub her hand over his bulging Y-fronts. She continued to caress him, slowly working his cock out over the waistband of his underwear, waiting for him to figure it out.

“I can remember seeing the expression on your face so I must have still been wearing them when we started…” Ephraim’s voice went from dreamy to on edge when she dragged a fingernail along the underside of his cock and his hips bucked under her. “Oh god!”

“So you really can’t see at all without them?” she asked.

“Not much. Just shapes. It’s worse for things close up, but I can sort of squint and get focus on things that are further away.”

“Well that will never do,” she said softly, hand still sliding up and down the soft skin of his erection.  “I like the way you look at me when we’re…you know” she squeezed him and his hips bucked again. “And I certainly don’t want to be half away across the room for you to be able to see me.”

“Well, they have to be here somewhere,” he said, almost frantically moving to get up and look for them.

Francine clamped her legs around his and pushed his shoulders back towards the bed.

“Easy there, Trigger,” she said leaning past him to reach for his glasses. As she did so, her breast brushed against his lips and he latched on to the pebbled bud like a starving man. She stopped dead and moaned with appreciation at the way he gently feathered it, alternating with soft bites. Her new position had left her grinding against him and like a mind reader, he soon picked up on the rhythm she was setting, sucking and licking lightly as she squirmed above him then biting down when she ground harder. His moans were coming more frequently and she realised she really needed him to be able to see her. She pulled herself from his mouth, giggling at the groan of disappointment that came from him and lunged for the glasses, leaning back to slip them on his face.

“Found them” she said, grinning.

Ephraim looked up at the tousled blond straddled across his body and smiled back. “Why do I feel like you had them all along?”

She smiled and said “Not the whole time, but I definitely wanted you to see what’s coming next, Trigger.”

“Why Trigger?”

Francine shrugged. “Seems fitting. You’re hung like a horse.”

“Ah.”

“And like any good horse, he had a lot of stamina and didn’t mind being ridden. All. Day. Long.”

His hips were following the stroke of her hand upwards even as he laughed at what she was saying. “Isn’t he also stuffed in a museum somewhere?”

“Nobody’s getting stuffed around here except me” was her immediate reply and then he really started to laugh. She rolled off and knelt beside him watching as he shook helplessly. “Ephraim, it wasn’t that funny.”

His glasses were steaming up as his eyes began to stream, and she pulled them off to dry on his shirt tail before sliding them back on. He’d managed to stop laughing by then and was smiling up at her. “It’s not just that, it’s also that I just thought about the looks on people’s faces back at the office if they knew where I was right now.”

“You’re not going to tell them are you?” There was no hiding the panic in her voice and he lifted an eyebrow at her, smile gone.

“No, of course I’m not. Like I said last night, who’d believe me?”

“It’s not that!” She only just realised what that had sounded like. “You could fuck me in the middle of the bullpen for all I care and I’d enjoy it but Smith can’t find out! The only person he likes less in the world than Lee is me. He’d have us both out on the sidewalk without even bothering to recite one of his stupid nursery rhymes first! He wouldn’t even bother to set us up like he did those two!” She pointed across the room to the video equipment. He stared at her speculatively for a beat before deciding she wasn’t just making excuses. He reached up and cupped her face with one hand.

“Well I like you, and I’m not going to tell anyone.”

“Thank you” she leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips, pulling back only a fraction before leaning in again to kiss him again, more deeply this time. His arms came up to pull her down on top of him and they both sighed with contentment as they explored each other more slowly than they had the night before.

“It took me so long to find all those clothes this morning and you’re just tossing them aside with no consideration whatsoever” he said as she pulled his pants off the bottom of his legs, the shirt having hit the floor some minutes before. “Come back up here and I’ll explain the importance of fabric care to you.”

She crawled up the bed towards him, smiling then swooped down suddenly to take him in her mouth, humming with giggles around him as he gasped at the sudden warmth around his cock. She worked her tongue around the head several times before starting to slide up and down, taking him in more deeply with every movement downward.

“Is it next time already?” he managed to groan out. She hummed her agreement around him and felt the shudder of pleasure ripple through his body. “But what will I have to look forward to next time then?” She let her teeth scrape lightly along him and he hissed out a breath. “Ok, ok, we’ll think of something for next time.” She hummed happily again, feeling his body starting to relax with what she thought of as the calm before the storm.

His breath had just started to quicken and she had just taken him deeply enough to let him hit the back of her throat when they were both startled by the blaring ring of the telephone. She rocked backwards, startled at the intrusion of the outside world. They stared at each other panting and wild-eyed before Francine managed to gasp out. “It’ll be Billy checking in.”

She scrambled to grab the ringing phone while Ephraim collapsed back on the pillow with a groan of disappointment. “Maybe next time.”

“Yeah, maybe next time.” She smiled as she repeated it back to him and picked up the phone. “Desmond” She managed to sound halfway normal somehow and not like she’d had a mouth full of cock twenty seconds ago.

“ _Good morning, Francine.”_ The booming voice of their boss was loud enough even for Ephraim to hear it. _“Did I wake you up?”_

“No Billy, I was awake. It just took me a minute to get to the phone.”

_“I don’t suppose anything worth reporting ever showed up last night?”_

“No, nothing came up at all.” She grinned as Ephraim made a mock hurt face at her.

_“So you’ll be moving all the equipment out this morning then?”_

“Ah, well about that. That might take us a bit longer.” She gave Ephraim a smile full of mischief and reached to grasp his erection in her free hand.  “There’s a bit of a plumbing problem on this floor apparently and some pipes need to be seen to. I can see on the camera that they’re still looking at the ones in the other room, so we can’t get in there yet to retrieve anything.”

Ephraim turned his head to look at the screen across the room and stifled a laugh at the sight of Lee Stetson splayed out blissfully on the receiving end of a morning blow job.

_“Do you think they’ll be done soon?”_

“Oh it looks like they’re just about there” grinned Francine while Ephraim bit the pillow to keep from laughing out loud.

_“Okay, well stay there as long as you need to, I guess. It’s not like you can do it alone anyway. What time is Beeman coming?”_

Francine closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Ephraim had rolled onto his side, burying his face into the pillow, shaking.

“We didn’t really set a schedule for that Billy but I’m sure he’ll be coming soon.”

_“I’m sure he will. That’s one thing about Beeman – he’s dependable as Old Faithful.”_

She hadn’t been able to choke back the laugh at that and Beeman had reached up to pull her down to lie beside him, beginning to nuzzle her neck while she squirmed and tried not to giggle more.

_“Look, if you’re stuck there past check out time, why don’t you just leave the equipment in place and we’ll be able to tell Smith we watched for an extra 12 hours. Would you mind staying there a bit longer?”_

“Longer?” Ephraim lifted his head and stared at her hopefully. “Another 12 hours?”

_“Come on, Francine, don’t tell me you’re going to turn down a day eating room service and relaxing at the Watergate even if you have to spend it with Beeman are you? Surely you can behave for that long without me having to pay him danger pay?”_

Ephraim was smiling at now, that smile she knew was only for her. An entire day not really watching the room next door and no one to spend it with but each other.

“ _Francine? That’s not a problem is it?”_

“Whatever.” she said finally in her best bored voice. “I suppose I could manage to entertain myself here somehow.”

_“Maybe Beeman will surprise you and turn out to be more interesting than you think.”_

Ephraim had rolled her on her back and was kissing his way down her belly. “That’s possible, I suppose. Miracles have happened.”

She barely managed to get Billy off the line and somehow find the phone cradle before she was arching off the bed as Ephraim began to lick and suck her. It was more relaxed than his ministrations of the night before and definitely more thorough. It hadn’t just been luck or hormones last night, she thought. If he could bottle this talent, he’d be a millionaire. She jammed her fingers through his soft curly hair to guide him and he willingly followed her lead, his tongue, lips and occasionally, lightly, his teeth, caressing and  arousing her swollen flesh until she was lifting off the bed as he brought her to a mind-numbing climax.

“Interesting enough for you?” he murmured when he came up for breath after she’d stopped shuddering with wave after wave of pure spine tingling pleasure.

“I was right,” she answered in a blissed out voice. “It’s a miracle”

“There’s a pipe in this room that needs inspecting too you know” he added breathless from his work

He was kneeling between her legs and lifted her easily onto his lap, then shuffled forward until her back was against the headboard, kissing her neck and breasts as he did so. He stopped long enough to reach for pillows to put behind her and under her for extra support, then lifted her up again and let her all-too willing body slide down onto his cock, catching his breath at how tight she was and how perfectly they fit together.

 “You fill me up exactly right,” she moaned into his ear, echoing his thoughts, then moaned again as he began to lift up and down off his heels, moving slowly in and out of her, never quite leaving her entirely but far enough to let his tip slide slowly over her g-spot with every stroke.

“Fuck that feels so good, Ephraim,” she sighed.

“So do you only swear when you’re trying to get laid?” he teased.

“Yeah” she sighed out again. “I have to be ladylike at work or no one will take me seriously.”

“I like it,” he said, dipping his head to gently bite her collarbone.

“That’s good. You’re going to be hearing a lot of it” she said dreamily. “How the hell is Roxanne not following you around with her tongue hanging out all day if she knows you can do this?”

Ephraim laughed softly and reached up to pinch a nipple just to hear her moan. “Because Roxanne never got this.”

Francine opened her eyes and looked into his, in surprise. “The copier room story isn’t true?”

“Oh it’s true, but she never got the full show. I left her half-naked and disappointed.” He leaned in to kiss her only to have her put her hands on his chest and hold him back.

“Explain” she ordered.

“Last Christmas party, I let her think I was drunk and happened to mention something that I saw on her computer when I was helping her one day, something that she really wouldn’t want to get out and then I let her take me into the copier room to try and persuade me not to say anything.”

“And then you didn’t get a chance to finish?”

“Oh no, we had plenty of time. I just waited until she was right at the brink and ready to explode and said I heard someone in the hall and stood up and left her there. You’ve never seen someone look so aggravated and disappointed in your whole life. It was perfect.” He stopped and stared into space for a moment, lips twitching at the mental image of the panting redhead on the work table. He’d left the door just open enough to make sure she’d been seen by someone. Francine tapped him on the chest to get his attention back and he smiled at her. “And then when she tried to pick it up again later, I just said I couldn’t remember anything that had happened at the party, and faked a panic attack when she tried to pick up where we left off.”

“But why would you do that?”

“Well, she’d been being a bitch to you all week on purpose and I thought she just needed taking down a peg or two.”

“You took her right to the brink and slammed the door in her face because she’d been mean to me? That’s so sweet.”

“Yup” He resumed his gentle rocking rhythm, lifting her up and down slowly. “You’d be amazed what people talk about in front of an invisible man and how easy it is to get a little petty revenge with what you know.”

“Like what?” Her voice was getting dreamy again as he hit her pleasure points and her eyes had drifted closed.

“Like Billy finding out Abernathy had a gambling problem bad enough to put him back in the bosom of his loving family on desk duty, far from expense accounts and exotic girlfriends.”

“What did you have against Abernathy?” When he didn’t answer, she opened her eyes and found him gazing at her, a slight smile on his face. “Wait, you wrecked his career because he got me kidnapped in Afghanistan?”

“Yup. I would have killed him with my bare hands if they hadn’t gotten you back though.” He made it sound like a joke but the sudden tension in his shoulders said otherwise.

“Ephraim that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me” She was actually really moved by it and brought his head closer for a long kiss. “Ephraim?”

“Mmmmm?”

“Have you ever actually been drunk at a Christmas party?”

“Not even once” She could feel him laughing against her neck.

“You bastard” she said fondly

“Oh now you’re just trying to seduce me, Desmond.”

“I’m planning to seduce you a lot. I owe you for Roxanne and Abernathy. You should get to come at least twice, once for each sweet gesture.”

“Well then, let me tell you about a computer error meant you got your dress budget back” he grinned.

“Fuck me Beeman, you really know how to make a girl hot don’t you?” Even as she joked, her pupils widened as she began to spasm around him, sending thrills up his spine. Her body went limp in his arms as she shook through waves of release and then she said his name, just his name, in a tone of such contentment that his heart skipped. His balls tightened, his cock got harder as her flesh clamped onto it and then there was the glorious rush of his own release like a fire through him and he wrapped himself around her, his face buried in her blond hair.

* * *

  

‘Next time’ finally arrived about an hour and a half later, after they’d ordered a room service breakfast. They’d showered separately, tempted by the large tiled shower but agreeing that one of them needed to be available to answer the phone in case Billy called back.

“The last thing we need is him sending anyone to relieve us if those two are still going at it next door,” said Francine nodding at the screen. They’d turned the sound off the night before but had been checking the video feed from time to time to see if Lee and Amanda had left yet so they could go retrieve the cameras and bugs planted in the room. So far, all they had managed to figure out was that Scarecrow had found an athletic sexual partner more than willing to keep up with him.

Ephraim had met room service at the door, tipping him generously to keep him from entering the room and seeing the stack of machinery on the desk. The Watergate management took a dim view of people spying on their guests, given their history, but the staff were more aware of how Washington worked and would turn a blind eye if it was worth their while.

Francine had emerged from the bathroom, finally wrapped in one of those fluffy robes she’d been eyeing the night before and pulled the curtains back to the view of the morning light dawning over the Potomac, the Kennedy Centre’s white marble exterior lit up by the sun’s rays. They had pulled a couch up the window to face the view, and sat in near silence, eating slowly and occasionally turning to smile at each other in perfect companionship. Eventually Francine had pushed her coffee cup aside and come to curl up on his lap. Slow caresses had followed, the exploration continuing now in the light of day as curiosity was finally satisfied on both sides, and then she had kissed her way down in his chest, until she slid between his knees and begun to lick him slowly.

“Time for that pipe inspection” she said “I don’t think I was thorough enough earlier.”

“You know you’re in front of a picture window, right?” he’d grinned, running one hand through her hair gently as she teased his cock back to wakefulness.

“I know. That’s part of the fun” she said, pausing to answer but continuing to tease him with her fingers. “But unless there’s someone on the roof of the Kennedy Centre, all anyone can see from the street is a man enjoying the view.”

“Well, it’s a hell of a view,” he said, as she smiled up at him and took him into her mouth, rolling her tongue skillfully around the head. “But what if there is someone on the roof of the Kennedy Centre?”

She released him just long enough to answer. “Then they’re about to get a hell of a show.”

He relaxed back into the chair, closing his eyes from time to time to enjoy the sensations she was eliciting but mostly watching appreciatively as she teased him with her tongue, her teeth, her fingers until finally he’d moaned, in warning “Desmond, I’m going to come. You have to stop.” He’d tried to tug her shoulder but she’d shrugged him off, reaching to twist her fingers through his. “Francine!” He could feel his balls tightening and his cock infused with a second rush of blood that had her groaning around him as he hardened further in her mouth. His cock head began to tingle with that sensation that told him how close he was. He knew he should stop her but just then she moved her jaw and took him so deep that he hit the back of her mouth. The instant he did, she took a deep breath in through her nose, took him in deeper still and began to work his sensitive head with her throat.

The feral cry he released as he exploded into the warmth of her mouth was everything she could have asked for, and left her wishing she really could have a recording of it to enjoy later. She continued to swallow, stopping only when his body had stopped shuddering and his breathing had begun to slow. Their hands were still entwined as she slowly disengaged from him and rested between his legs, trying to slow her own fast beating heart and catch her breath. He reached down and pulled her back onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her as she lay her ear against his chest, listening to his heart pounding.

“Thank you” he said finally.

“Third time’s the charm,” she chuckled softly into his chest, snuggling in closer.

“Well, that was a first for me, third try or not,” he said without thinking.

Francine’s head lifted off his chest, almost hitting him in the chin, her sapphire eyes round as saucers. “You cannot be serious!”

“I mean just the, uh, last part,” he corrected. She was still staring at him soundlessly. He shrugged. “I never met anyone who wanted to do that for me before. Up to now, when I’ve told a girl I was coming, they stopped and, well, I finished other ways…” His voice trailed off, embarrassed for some reason that he’d told her that. “The bad part of being the Invisible Man I guess.”

Her eyes narrowed at that and she tapped his chest. “That’s the second time you’ve called yourself that. Why do you do that?”

“It wasn’t great when I was a kid and worse when I was a teenager, but as an intelligence agent, you can’t beat it,” he tried to joke but she was still watching him steadily, head tilted to one side and he sighed. “Look, it’s the same thing I said last night. When you don’t look like Stetson, you have to have strengths in other areas. I learned a few tricks to help with my love life – it’s amazing what you can learn in a library…” He couldn’t help the smile at her snorting giggle and went on. “But mostly I realised that there’s an art to not being noticed, a sort of camouflage that makes people forget themselves in front  of you and say things they shouldn’t, or they underestimate you and don’t see things even if you put it right under their nose. They look at you but they don’t see you.”

“I saw you,” she said softly. “But I always thought that since I was the only one, I told myself I must be imagining it. But other people must see something, Ephraim, you’re the analyst everyone wants on their cases!”

“Ah, now that’s different. They’re seeing the result, not the process, sort of the way you see the result from a computer data dump, but they’re not seeing me, they’re seeing the computer. Most people don’t even think I have a sense of humor.” He could tell she still didn’t understand and started to laugh. “Okay, let me demonstrate.” He stood up, lifting her in his arms as he did, and walked towards the bed. He laid her down but when she held her arms open to him, he simply sat down on the edge of the bed, picked up the phone, and began to dial. When she opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing, he laid a finger across her lips and raised one brow.

“Hey Billy, it’s Beeman. Yeah, just the regular check in. No there’s still nothing to happening. It’s about as interesting as watching paint dry.” Francine turned her head to check and sure enough, Lee and Amanda were still splayed out across their bed in post-coital exhaustion. Ephraim lay down beside her, resting the phone on the pillow so she could hear Billy’s side of the conversation as well.

“Desmond? No she’s not here – she went for a walk. I think she wanted to just wanted to stretch. She seems to have a lot of kinks.” He grinned at her and winked.

_“How’s it going over there?  I know she can be kind of abrasive, but you know most of it’s an act”_

Francine raised an eyebrow and made a disapproving face.

“Oh, it’s not so bad, Billy. She reminds me of my grandmother’s tabby cat. Lots of hissing and scratching but if you stroked that pussy just the right way, she purred and came right to you every time.”

She jammed one hand in her mouth to keep from laughing while she punched him in the arm with the other. There was a long pause on the other end of the line as if Billy was trying to decide if Ephraim had meant that to sound as dirty as it had. Finally there was an embarrassed cough and he spoke again.

_“Well, I suppose that might be one way to look at it. As long it’s not too uncomfortable and as long as you two aren’t trying to kill each other, I don’t really have anyone else I can send over to relieve you just now.”_

“Oh relief is the least of my problems, Billy. And I wouldn’t say we haven’t tried to kill each other but we’re about even. By my estimate, I’ve just about killed her twice and I’ve died a little around three times.”

Billy couldn’t resist commenting anymore. _“Well you know what the French say about little deaths.”_

Ephraim put on his best analyst voice. “I’m afraid I don’t speak a lot of French except for bonjour and merci, Billy. What do they say?”

Francine could hear Billy’s gulps of embarrassment down the _line “Well, they, uh, say, you know what never mind. It doesn’t really apply in this situation anyway.”_

“Well that’s fine then. So how much longer should we stay and watch the room anyway? As far as cable movies go, I’ve seen better adult films.”

_“Really?”_ Billy sounded completely bewildered by the change in topic.

“Oh yes, the last time I had to do one of these at the Marriott, one of the cable channels was showing a fascinating documentary on the marriage rituals of the Kochanabee jungle tribe of South America. Did you know that each person in the couple is required to display themselves in front of each other for them to agree that their genitalia is compatible before going through the ceremony?”

There was a stunned silence on the end of the line until Ephraim finally took pity on his boss. “Agent Desmond has just returned. Do you wish to speak with her?”

_“Yes please_ ,” said Billy, still almost speechless by the wave of innuendo.

Ephraim handed her the phone with a grin. “Mr. Melrose would like to talk to you.”

Francine lay back on the pillow and took several deep breaths to calm her giggles before saying brightly “Hi Billy! What’s up?”

It took Billy a moment before he said in a concerned voice, _“Francine, is he always like that?”_

“Like what, Billy?”

_“Like he doesn’t understand what it sounds like when he… You know what, never mind.”_

Francine stifled a snort of laughter before choking out, “So anything we need to know Billy or can I go back to staring at an empty room on the government’s dime?”

_“No, nothing you need to know. If nothing has shown up by five, you can clock off and we’ll call it a loss. I can send someone this afternoon as a relief team if Beeman’s getting to you.”_

“Oh no, don’t do that!” she couldn’t help blurting out. “I mean, don’t worry about it, Billy. By noon, I tip over into double time and if we’re only here until 5, I’ll survive.”

“ _You really don’t mind? You wouldn’t like someone more, um, stimulating to talk to?”_

“Oh, Beeman has his stimulating moments Billy, he’s just a long time coming sometimes.” Ephraim’s smile widened as she got her own zinger in.

_“God, Francine, maybe you’ve been locked up with him in that room too long, you’re starting to talk like him.”_

“What do you mean, Billy?”

_“Just that… Oh lord, just forget I said anything. So you’re good to stay there?”_

“Whatever,” she repeated the same phrase she’d used earlier that day. “I’ll survive somehow and at least he smells better than Fred Fielder.”

After Billy had finally hung up, she snuggled into the crook of Ephraim’s arm and gently licked him along the ticklish spot she’d found earlier.

Ephraim squirmed and pulled her in tighter. “So help me god, if you’re about to tell me I taste better than Fred Fielder…”

 

 

* * *

 

By noon, Lee and Amanda had finally checked out and they were able to slip into the other room ahead of housekeeping and retrieve the surveillance equipment.

Ephraim glanced around the room, running a mental check to make sure they had everything before shaking his head and smiling.

“What?” said Francine from across the room as she wound some of the audio wiring into a loop and tied it off, before dropping it into the box with the rest.

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around Scarecrow and Mrs. King and the, uh”

“Fucking?” she teased.

“Well, yeah,” he laughed with embarrassment. “How do I even act normal around them at the office now? That’s a hell of a mental image to have in my head and try and sit in a meeting room with them with a straight face.”

“And it hasn’t occurred to you that you’ll have to sit in that same meeting room with me?” she asked, one brown arched curiously.

His eyes went wide and his skin flushed. “It hadn’t actually until now.”

Francine watched as his eyes glazed over slightly as he considered that. Pressing her lips together to keep from smiling, she continued to pack away equipment. When he continued not to say anything though, she looked up, expression getting serious at the look of concern on his face. “What?”

“Um, well, it’s a bit late now, I guess but, um, should we have been using condoms?”

“Oh!” Her eyes got the tiniest bit flinty. “Afraid you’ll catch something, Beeman?”

“What?” A look of complete confusion went over his face, a confusion so sincere that her heart skipped a little at how sweet it looked. She could tell the moment it finally clicked. “No! That’s not what I meant! I meant I never asked… you never said… we weren’t exactly thinking there could be consequences…” he gestured helplessly at her.

She decided she’d take pity on him. Just not yet.

“Have you passed an Agency health check lately?” She put on her best death stare and watched him sweat.

“Yeah, more than once actually since I last, uh…”

“Same here on both counts,” she answered. “And I’m on the pill so as long as we’re both telling the truth…”

“We don’t need them?” he asked hopefully, relaxing as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“We don’t need them” she agreed, eyes warm again, and then her smile got just a bit broader. “Good thing, having to buy enough of those would really cut into my dress budget.”

“You’ll still need a dress budget?” he answered. “I hoped you were just going to be naked all the time now.”

“Oh that would go down so well at the office,” she rolled her eyes, laughing at the suggestion.

“Well, correct me if I’m wrong but earlier today I believe you told me I could fuck you in the middle of the bullpen if I wanted,” he laughed teasingly.

“I did, didn’t I? And I said I’d enjoy it too”

He looked down at the woman standing in his arms, his smile broadening as he watched her eyes darken. “Desmond! Don’t tell me you are actually getting turned on by that idea!”

“And you’re not?” she asked, grinding lightly against the proof that he was, and her tone of voice made his reaction all the more pronounced. “If we were to find ourselves all alone at the office one night, maybe? No one around? A man who knows how to turn off the security cameras? Knowing that every time for ever afterwards we’d have to walk in there and not let anyone figure out we’d been fucking on every desk in the room?”

Ephraim gave a breathless laugh. “That’s quite the imagination you have, Agent Desmond.”

“But I bet now you’re not going to be thinking about Lee and Amanda in the next staff meeting, are you?” He groaned as she stepped back and poked him in the chest. “And now we need to get out of here before we get caught.”

“No I will definitely not be thinking about Stetson and King at the next staff meeting,” he agreed, picking up the box and turning to follow her.

Francine was backing towards the door, with a smile.

“But in the meantime, Billy isn’t expecting us back in the office until after 5 and we have things to do.” She licked her lips and gestured with her head back to their room.

“Things to do?” he repeated, a smile dawning.

“Yeah – we still have to fake up log entries for the last 12 hours.”

“Oh right, log entries,” he began to laugh outright. “How long do you think that’s going to take?”

“Depends on how big they are and how fast we go,” she answered without a beat, peeking outside to make sure the coast was clear and then stepping aside to let him out the door.

“Why do I suddenly feel like we’re not talking about the log book anymore,” he said as he went by and felt her slap his ass gently.

Francine ducked past him to open their door to their room, and as he put the box down and turned towards her, he saw that she was standing there, slowly unbuttoning her blouse, with a look of pure mischief on her face.

“I thought we had to fake up log entries, Desmond?”

“Oh we do,” she cooed “but I find that part so dull. I thought maybe you’d like to do it. And for every entry, I’ll take off a piece of clothing.” She cocked one eyebrow and waited.

“So you want the junior agent to do all the dirty work?”

“Not all of it.”

“You’re on. How many do you think will look right?”

“Well, Billy thought I was going to sleep here alone when I talked to him at midnight, so I guess actually I should do the first couple,” said Francine thoughtfully.

“You’re just trying to get out of taking off clothes!”

“All right then. I’ll write the first few to cover the time before Billy called, and for each one, you can take a piece of clothing off instead.”

“Off me or off you?”

“Gentleman’s choice”

“You know I’m not a gentleman.”

“That’s what I’m counting on. Now what time did Billy call this morning?”

“8:00. Now take off your shirt.”

Ten minutes later, the fake entries were complete, Francine was down to panties and a bra and she was being carried back to the bed, over Ephraim's shoulder in a fireman’s lift shrieking with giggles.

“And now for the last log entry,” said Ephraim sternly after he’d dropped her onto the bed.

“Not the last surely? We have another four and a half hours.” She pouted at him.

“Well I’m not that young anymore but thank you for the vote of confidence, love.”

Francine stilled, taken by surprise by the endearment, then pulled his head down to kiss him. “It’s your turn to take off your shirt” she said quickly before he could see her reaction.

He stood up and quickly peeled off his clothes, as she watched appreciatively. “Your surveillance is bit obvious there, Desmond,” he teased.

She said nothing, just held out her arms until he was back in them. “You can’t blame a girl” she said running her hand across his chest and down his abs and leaning in to run her tongue over one of his nipples, smiling as he sighed happily.

He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her in to kiss, delighting in the way she shivered as her lips opened immediately under him, tongue darting out to dance lightly with his, then lowered his hands to skim her skin, raising goosebumps of anticipation in their path. He undid the front clasp and pushed aside the cups of her bra to take a hardened nipple in his mouth and sucked each one slowly in turn as she arched towards him, only the tiniest whimpers giving a hint to her enjoyment. His lips moved down her body, over her ribs, past the ticklish spot around her navel, then on to the top of her panties. Hooking his fingers in the waistband, he began to slowly pull them down her legs, kissing and licking her inner thighs as she cursed slightly as he carefully avoided the one place she wanted him to touch, then cursing more when he laughed at her for cursing. Having disposed of the last of her lingerie, he raised himself up and gazed at her almost reverently. He’d imagined her like this, flushed with arousal, watching him through eyes heavy with desire but never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined he’d actually find himself here.

Suddenly her lips quirked up and she waved a hand in front of his face. “Earth to Beeman” she teased. He met her eyes and smiled. “You’re not Earth, you’re Heaven” he answered without thinking.

She felt the sting of tears and had to blink them back before he could see, then held open her arms. “Well, come and enter the pearly gates then, angel.”

He went willingly, pausing to kiss her again, before slipping into her heat, both of them giving off identical exhales of satisfaction as they joined. She pushed him up, urging him to roll over, taking her small body with him, still impaled and sat up. She reached for his glasses, pulling them off and polishing them gently with a corner of the sheet before sliding them back on. “Wouldn’t want you to miss anything” she said softly. Then placing her hands on his shoulders, she began to rock back and forth, lifting and dropping, circling her hips and clenching and unclenching her body around his. He lay back on the pillow, hands caressing and teasing her and watching raptly as she pleasured herself and him equally. She sat back, suddenly oblivious to  everything but the waves of boneless pleasure overtaking her, the rocking slowed to a steady rhythm which he maintained, recognizing that he had lost her temporarily to the sensitive inner spot his cock was currently stroking.

He rested his hands on her hips, thumbing the sensitive loins gently until he heard the change in her breathing and her head dropped back. Her hand found its way to her clit of its own accord and she began to finger herself lightly in rhythm to his upwards thrusts.

“Oh God, I’m coming, Ephraim! Don’t stop, don’t stop, it’s never been like this, it’s never… I can’t… I can’t….” her breath was ragged and he reached to place one hand over the hand she had on her clit, taking over thumbing her as she lost control, and the other hand on her shoulder to help her swaying body stay upright as he thrust into her hot flesh. He bent his knees and encouraged her to lean back against them. “I can’t, it’s too much,” she sobbed again

“You can, love, just let go.” At the sound of the endearment, she did just that, giving into her release with a cry and such intense shuddering spasms that he followed her immediately, filling her with his seed with a hoarse cry at the intensity of his orgasm.

She collapsed on top of him, gulping in breaths and listening to his heart pound along with hers.

“It’s never been like that before” she said finally. “That was so…” she stopped, trying to find the right word to express herself.

“Whatever?” he supplied, teasing tone still audible even though he was still gasping for breath himself.

Francine buried her face in his neck as his arms enveloped her and began to laugh. “Yeah, whatever. It was perfectly whatever.”

 

* * *

 

 

By six o’clock, they were back at the Agency, each carrying a box of equipment down the hall towards the storage room.

“Desmond, you’re back” said Fred Fielder’s voice from behind them. “So you and Beeman didn’t actually kill each other after almost 24 hours locked up in a small room?”

They both stopped and turned to stare at the other agent. He never spared a glance at Ephraim who had slipped back into chameleon mode the second they’d stepped through the doors.

“Not even a tiny bit,” answered Francine. “Unlike some people, Beeman knows how to keep quiet and let other people get on with their jobs.”  She flicked her gaze contemptuously up and down Fred.

“Well unlike Beeman, some of us know what to do with a beautiful woman in an empty room” leered Fred.

“Really? Because all you’ve ever done up until now is sit back in a chair and scratch your balls for twelve hour straight. How sweet that you think that’ll win over a girl.”

The smile disappeared off Fred’s face replaced by a scowl. “Melrose has been asking where if you’re back yet. You better go find him; he’s in the bullpen.”

Ephraim couldn’t help it; the laugh snorted out of him so hard he almost dropped the box he was carrying. Francine was made of sterner stuff although she did allow herself a smile as she turned to him and said “Gesundheit”. They turned and walked down the hall to the bullpen, pausing to let the MPs swing open the doors for them and visibly bracing themselves to walk through the doors.

Billy had watched their arrival suspiciously and walked across the room as they dropped the boxes on the nearest desk and waited for him. Ephraim slouched back against a desk with his arms crossed while Francine leaned on the box, one long fingernail tapping furiously.

“Glad to see you two are both still in one piece” said Billy looking back and forth between them and trying to decipher their moods.

“Don't you start! I don’t know why everyone in here thinks I’m so dangerous” snapped Francine. “I am perfectly capable of being civil to people if they are civil to me.”

“And you were civil, I take it, Mr. Beeman?” asked Billy “Since you appear to have no bruises.”

“No visible bruises, sir, no.”

Billy stared at him, silently, wondering again how Beeman managed to make everything sound like an innuendo when it clearly couldn’t have been meant that way. He shook his head and looked back at Francine who was still scowling.

“I’m glad to hear that because once you two have had a few days off to make up for the 24 hour shift, I have a proposition for you.”

Francine continued to glare but raised a brow. Beeman’s vacuous expression didn’t change, the lights bouncing off his glasses making it impossible to see if he was even really listening.

“God, Billy, what now? Babysitting Dr. Smith’s cat? I can’t believe I am a fully qualified agent and I’ve been sitting in a hotel room watching another empty hotel room for a full day with Mr. Magoo here!”

Billy interrupted her flow with a raised hand. “Now you see Desmond, that’s exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, but if you keep up with that kind of talk, I won’t tell you.” He waited for her to lapse into grumpy silence before going on. “What I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted is that we’ve had orders from on high to rotate staff out into the field more often to cross train on skills, and my suggestion was going to be that I pair the two of you up for more outside work. You need to sharpen your skills and Beeman needs to get some experience in, and I thought perhaps since the two of you managed this job without fighting it might work but now I’m questioning my sanity at even considering it!”

Only Francine noticed the slight stiffening in Ephraim’s posture and she kept her own expression carefully blank.

“You want us – me and him – to work as partners?” she said finally in a voice that said she doubted she could have heard right. “Me and Beeman?”

“Yes, Francine,” said Billy in an exaggerated tone, “I think Beeman may be the only agent in here willing to put up with you for longer than ten minutes, other than Scarecrow or Amanda, because for some reason, inexplicable to the rest of us, he seems to like you.” His sarcasm was almost off the chart as he turned to Beeman and pointed a finger at him. “However, if Agent Desmond has to complain even once about you getting drunk or making inappropriate advances I will have your head, am I making myself clear?”

“Clear as a Hasselblad lens, sir” said Beeman. “They make the telescope lenses for NASA” he explained when Billy looked confused. “Very clear lenses” he added helpfully.

Billy shook his head in amazement and turned back to Francine. He noticed she was looking flushed, but put it down to annoyance rather than the fact that she was biting her tongue trying not laugh.

“So do you think you could manage that – start with a two-week trial period and attempt to be a good example?” He watched as the two agents in front of him turned to look at each other, eyeing each other warily before finally turning to look back at him. To his amusement, they shrugged and answered at the same time.

“Whatever.”

 


End file.
